


The last night

by Fighting_for_creativity



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Prideshipping, Sad Ending, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_creativity
Summary: It is the last night before the brave Pharao is allowed to remember.Yet instead of excitment, he felt dreed.Why? Well he would leave afterwards and lose everything and everyone he has.So the final thing he wants to do, is to have a talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for time-skipping or any grammer mistakes.  
> I am not a native-speaker and this is my first fanfiction in a long time in english.  
> I have a wonderful beta bunbun. But like me she is not a native-speaker. 
> 
> Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Yami Yugi  
> „Talk“  
> ´Thinking´
> 
> It is written in firstperson and it is Yamis tale.
> 
> There will be a podfic, in which you can listen to a bonus scene beforhand. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None, aaaahhhh i wish it would be different. ;-)
> 
> Please enjoy.  
> For every germanreader:  
> Ich bin dabei es zu übersetzten. Ich habe diese Geschichte zunächst auf englisch fertig gestellt gehabt. Deuschte Version wird zum selben Zeitpunkt wie die englische Podfic folgen.  
> __________________

I had been looking out of the window and gotten privacy from Yugi, and I could feel my heart racing. It would not be long till I could fulfill my mission. Yet it was not racing out of excitement, like my Aibou thought. No, it was out of dread. I dreaded remembering. Remembering would lead to leaving. And I did not want to leave. Not after I had found friends... and love.  
   
He had taken my heart by surprise. Never had I expected that our at first hostile relationship would turn to friendly rivals to rivalry lovers. No one besides us knew of it. Joey would only berate me and probably accuse my lover of threatening me into the relationship. Honda would just agree. And Anzu? Well Anzu would  be retelling all the situations, whenever he acted rude or badly towards the gang. She would had have a point. Finally there would be Yugi... He would probably understand, but still think the brunet mad. So no, no one knew.  
   
„What is it?“, he asked, his deep voice for once not being full of spite.  
Slowly I turned and smiled sadly at my love. „There isn´t much time left“  
While his eyes had been tender before, they now were cold and accusing. „There will always be time!“, he said defiantly, arms crossed.  
´Typical for you´ I tried to reason: „You understand me better then anyone. So please see reason! I-“

 „I won´t listen to this crap about fate and destiny! We all write our own future!“ The unspoken accusation of me willingly leaving filled the air. Then he turned and he seemed to be leaving. ´I can´t let that happen!´. I rushed forward, embracing his taller form from behind. Then and there I felt the tension in his body. He seemingly wanted to... escape? But as I knew it could be our last night together, I desperately wanted him to stay, to understand.  
   
For once swallowing my pride, I whispered: ”Stay with me my love. You are everything I have left. Not even the soul whose body I share can fill me with enough love and happiness, like you can.”  
 He turned, looking like he wanted to interrupt me, but I touched his lips with my fingers, stilling him in every move.  
“Let me finish this. I need you to hear what you already know, or at least should know now.”  
He gazed at me. Long and unwavering. Searching and finding my resolve to finish this. His cerulean blue eyes began to soften again. “Fine”, he grunted. Reluctantly he sat on my bed. With a slight nod he indicated for me to continue. Always demanding, never asking.  
   
”I love you, Seto Kaiba. I love the wild man behind the cool and composed front. I love the caring brother, I love the brilliancy of your mind. I love your stubbornness, your obsessive need to duel me.” I paused. Seto hated when someone started to talk about souls and such but... I needed him to understand. “ I love the darkness, which settled in your soul as much as I love the light of the blue eyed white dragons, which are protecting your deepest desires and the core of your soul. I love you maddening me, bringing the best and the worst out of me. You always thought that you have lost against me?. Never have you seen that you were the winner from the beginning. The first time we spoke, my heart and soul opened for you. Ready to be conquered. I´ve waited in hope you would at least become a friend.  
   
During one of the many times we met and fought alongside, you finally stole my heart. Won my love. I´ve never realized how badly I had fallen, until you asked for a talk in privacy. I might have portrayed coolness and calm. But... But I was far from it. I was frightful and nervous. Hated how fast my heart was beating. And...” Till then I had not realized how worked up I had become, but the look on Setos face was tale-telling. Slightly opened lips and wide eyes. So I continued calmer, more quietly.  
   
“And then, after you had inquired if Yugi was unable to hear us, I thought I was going to die. Your eyes so cold, transfixed upon my face. Your stare so intense...” I shivered when I recalled it. “Suddenly you smirked and slid your hands to my neck, kissed me. In that moment I was defeated. I became yours, completely and utterly. You could have demanded everything from me. I would´ve given it....”  
A slight smile had formed on your face and probably on mine too. “The brave Pharaoh lost and confused by a simple kiss. Except , nothing is simple, if it comes to you. You demanded just one thing of me... continuing our rivalry for the sake of the others. Secretly being lovers. I complied.”  
   
He was silent the whole time. And I was thankful. ´I don´t know if I ever can finish if he interrupts this again...´ I would find out, for the next part was even more difficult. It was going to be the hardest, for the both of us.  
I looked in his eyes and knelt in front of him. Slowly the oceans, which his iris portrayed, started to widen further. Love, tenderness and understanding began to show there.  
   
“I love you, Seto Kaiba, whoever you decide to be.” Vaguely I felt the tears running down my face. Shakily I said: “Still I have to go. I do not want to leave you. I hate to leave. But it is my mission... my responsibility. Either I leave, or Death will claim Yugi. I swore to protect him. He is like-”  
“DON´T you dare... just don´t...”  
 “a brother to me.” I was sorry to say that. I knew Seto could relate to that more then he was comfortable with. So I was not shocked when I saw him shivering and he was visibly shaken.  
   
He swept me up in his arms, resting his head on mine and muttered my name, repeatedly. “Yami..... Yami...Yami, Yami, Yami”  
If anyone would ask, I would deny it, but I clung to him burying my face in his chest and cried freely.  
   
Some time passed.  
The kiss we shared was full of lust, despair, wistfulness and acceptance. He left shortly after we both were composed again. And I prepared for the opening of the gate.  
   
   
The end.


End file.
